Legion
Legion was an antweight clusterbot which competed exclusively in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Appearing in that series' Antweight Championship, it survived the melee to a Judges' decision, which it lost to Combatant, despite having one of its halves immobilised during the battle. Team MadScientists previously attempted to qualify for Series 3-5 with UFO. They later entered the Extreme 2 Antweight Championship with two robots; Mesmer 2 and Buzzant. Design Legion was a turquoise and yellow clusterbot with relatively identical halves. Both halves featured two large wheels, were armed with flipping arms, and had little armour, with the power to the flippers presumably taking up much of the robot's combined weight. The armour was removed due to being deemed "unnecessary" to vital components, such as weaponry and movement. Its build looked distinctly like the heavyweight competitor Gemini, but this was only coincidence. Robot History Extreme 1 Legion appeared solely in the Antweight Melee of Extreme 1, fighting against Anto, Pants, Combatant, Anty B, Razzler and Little Nipper. Both halves immediately split up, with one half attacking Anty B, Razzler and Pants, while the other was pushed back along and flipped against the wall by Little Nipper. Both parts of Legion proceeded to surround and resume attacking Razzler, Anty B and Pants, with one half lifting Pants as it was flipped over and out of the arena by Combatant. Later on, one half of Legion became immobilised close to the wall, with the other proceeding to attack Little Nipper and Anty B and being pushed back across the arena by the former. The remaining half retreated towards a CPZ and approached Razzler, continuing to attack Razzler before staying out of the action when it, Combatant and Little Nipper battled each other. In the process, Legion drove itself up the Floor Flipper - itself partially raised after Anty B fell into the flipper mechanism - but tumbled off it and self-righted before being briefly nudged by Razzler. It drove past Combatant at the same time Little Nipper pitted Razzler, before having its flipping arm ripped off and being thrown across the arena by Combatant's spinner. In spite of the damage sustained, the remaining part of Legion drove away behind the Floor Flipper, and was pushed away by Little Nipper in the closing seconds while the latter attacked Combatant. Legion finished the battle by driving through an empty CPZ, before 'cease' was called, and the Antweight Melee went to a Judges' decision. Ultimately, Legion lost the decision - and the first Antweight Championship - to Combatant. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars In addition to its appearance in Extreme 1, Legion competed in the 5th and 6th Antweight World Series. Team MadScientists also built antweights which did not appear in any series of Robot Wars, such as the two-wheeled Mistress. Trivia *Legion is one of only two equally-weighted clusterbots never to win a battle, the other being the heavyweight Black and Blue. *Due to the 50% immobilisation rule not being enforced in lower weight categories, Legion was the first clusterbot in any series not to be eliminated after one part became immobilised during a battle. *In their introduction, Team MadScientists erroneously stated that Legion was the first clusterbot to appear in Robot Wars. While it was the first non-heavyweight clusterbot to appear in any version of the show, Legion was in fact the second to appear altogether, after Gemini. External Links *Team Website (Archive) Category:Clusterbots Category:Antweights Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1